pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent
United Kingdom of Kent INFO: '''The United Kingdom of Kent is a small but expanding nation with over a 105,000+ sq km land territory area and over 14,257,000+ mainly British citzens who have free speach and human rights along with free trade with other free living comforts. Kent is 100,000+ squar miles wide but is expanding it's territory made up of all ages. The AGE PRONUNCTIATION is set as follows: Baby '''UNDER 2, '''Infant '''2-4, '''Child/Minor '''5-13, '''adolescence '''14-17, '''adult '''18-59, '''pensioer '''60+. SECURITY: Kent has two security forces, the first comprsiing the Kent Police Force (public protection divison *PPD*, armed response division *ARD* & air & water division *AWD*. the second comprises of the Kent Armed Forces (army: infantry, armoured, recon & special forces. navy: surface fleet, carrier fleet & submarine service. air force: fighter wing, transport and air to air wing and multi ole wing). Currently the army is made up of 100,000 professional soliders. The police who mainly focus on protecting Kent and it's citizens from civil threats and clear the country of criminals while the armed forces focus on war time & armed defence of the nation as well as providing an attack force in times of war and focus on defence and anti terrorism in peacetime. SIZE: '''The "Royal" Kent Army currently consists of 100,000 Soldiers with 79,000 Active Soldiers, 15,000 Reserve and 6,000 Call Up Soldiers. '''AGE: '''To become part of the police force or armed forces one must be aged '''18+, '''under 18's can join at '''15,16 & 17' with parental consent and be placed in the reserves/home guard.' HEALTH: Kent has it's own free txpayer paid for health service Kent National Health Service *KNHS* witch provides the basic health care a nation would need. '''CRIME & LAWS: Kent has a 5.0% low crime rate and is mainly crime free, Although everwhere has it's crime. Kent works aound a set of Laws made up by the King, they work in a set of "degree" from "1st, 2nd, 3rd & MINOR" with "1st" being the most serious, "2nd" in between and "3rd" the lightest & "MINOR" Being for 10-17 year olds (1,2 & 3rd degree murder can only be given to offenders 18+). The crimnal responsible age is set at 10', age of consent is '''15, age to buy alcohol and cigarettes is 15'' & age of adulthood is '''18'. The age's are set by the King. Some basic laws and there penalty's: MURDER: 1st degree murder: DEATH PENALTY '''or no less than '''50 YEARS JAIL, 2nd degree murder: 35 YEARS JAIL, 3rd degree murder: 25 YEARS JAIL, MINOR murder: 15 YEARS JAIL. MANSLAUGHTER: 2-10 YEARS JAIL. ASSAULT: ABH (actual bodily harm) 6 MONTHS JAIL,''' if a weapon is used then '''1 YEAR JAIL.''' GBH (grievous bodily harm) '''3-5 YEARS JAIL, '''if a weapon is used then '''5-8 YEARS JAIL. '''SEXUAL CRIMES: If person who is '''18+ has sex with someone under 15 without a reasonable defence' and the child wase deemed unable to consent under age or if it is found as rape then they could face the '''35' YEARS JAIL, '''If a person '''18+' has sex with someone under 13' '''without a reasonable defence and the child was deemed unable to consent under age or if it is found as rape then they could face '''DEATH PENALTY '''or '''50' YEARS JAIL, If someone 15-17 has sex with someone under 13-'15 '''without consent and a defence then they could be jailed for '''3' YEARS, '''If someone '''15-17 '''has sex with someone under '''13 '''then that is automaticaly illegal and the offender could face up to '''10 YEARS JAIL. '''FIREARMS: Firearms are legal in Kent but every firearm must be registed with the Kent Police Force, all forearms are legal apart form fully automatic witch is illegal and only for military/police use, if found in possesion with an illegal fully auto the offender could face '''10 YEARS JAIL '''and could be banned for having legal firearms for '''2 YEARS '''after they come out of jail, if found in possesion of any unlicenced firearm the offender could face '''5 YEARS JAIL. ''TRANSPORT & SERVICES: (80 MPH is the national motorway speed limit) Kent operates a national public transport service made up of busses, taxis, trams, trains and small planes witch at a cost can ferry people aroud nthe country. The majority use there own transport like cars, mopeds, motorbikes, jeeps and vans (etc) to move around the country, altohuh there are restrcitons on usersw such as you have to be '''14+ '''to get a moped (max speed of 40 MPH) licence, '''15+ for a provisional car licence and for a motorbike (max speed of 60 MPH), 16+ for a full car licence, 16+ '''for a motorbike (max speed of 80 MPH) '''16+ '''for a truck licence (truck under 8 tonnes) , '''17+ '''for a motorbike (max speed 120 MPH), '''18+ '''for a motorbike (max speed of 160 MPH) and '''21+ '''for a HGV Truck licence (turk over 8 tonnes) and '''21+ for a motorbike (max speed 220 MPH altohugh this speed is extreamly rarely used and would be illegal).There is a national human services company (NHSC) witch is in many locations that provides food, drink, clothes and other human needs. National Anthem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qq_UhePJZ0''